Lost
by EvilChick101
Summary: Tad has been trying to move on ever since Parker died. But how can he survive with an angry greaser who's lust for bloody revenge won't cease? And what happens when the girl he loves ends up in the asylum? Can he ease the tension that's between them?PlzR
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting more confident with my story writing skills! I don't care if I don't get as much reviews as other writers! Thanks to Kai19999 and a yuri-who-loves-yaoi, I'm feeling better about my stories! So for those out there who read this I hope you enjoy! Now, on with the chapter! **

**Chapter 1.** **A Heavy Heart **

Tad Spencer walked the empty streets of Old Bullworth Vale alone. The bruise on his cheek still stung badly. He clutched his bleeding shoulder and forced himself against the wall. He cursed loudly before taking out a cigarette from his back pocket.

After taking out his black smooth lighter, the preppie began smoking away like a madman. A good smoke was all he needed. He'd forget about everything that happened tonight and go hang out with his friends.

But just as he shot a cloud of smoke from his lips he felt a sudden aching in his heart. Then Tad immediately thought of her. Tears formed in his eyes as the girl's face flashed across his mind.

He could still hear her screaming his name. It was getting louder and louder. The boy winced and covered his ears, but her screams wouldn't silence. The whole thing was replaying in his head over again.

_"Hey Tad? What time is it?" His ex-girlfriend placed a hand on the greaser's bare chest. _

_Tad grinned devilishly before replying, "I don't know. Why?" _

_The brown-haired girl didn't answer him and without waiting for his approval, she captured his lips in a long kiss that nearly took his breath away._

_Lily wasn't exactly the nicest girl, but she was the most sexiest. He had to admit that sometimes he wished his new girl was as attractive as she was._

_Tad pulled her closer to his body and ran his fingers through her hair. Then a knock came on the door. Their hearts stopped. The preppie went pale and his throat tightened. The knocking went on for the second time and a voice accompanied it. _

_"Tad? Are you in there?" _

_He froze as the handle turned and the door came open with a flourish. There stood his girlfriend, Hailey Robinson, staring in shock at the sight before her. _

_Lily just smiled at this, saying, "Oh, hi there. Didn't mean to have sex with your boyfriend." _

_She had only made the situation worse. He knew that for sure. Tad stumbled out of the bed and tried to speak, but his first words were blocked out by Hailey's angry shouts, which were getting louder with each step._

_The next part came way too fast. All he remembered was wrapping his arms around her waist and attempting to kiss her. Then she grabbed a broken beer bottle which was sitting on the dresser behind her, and drew a long cut into the boy's shoulder. _

_He cursed under his breath. The pain didn't stop there. When he turned his head, a powerful punch contacted his cheek and Tad was on the floor with a dark bruise lining his face. _

_Hailey began throwing books, pictures, or anything else in the room she could find. She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _

_What made things worse was she started crying when she lost all her breath. Her eyes were full of hate and sorrow. She fell to her knees, covering her face as she did. _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE, TAD SPENCER! NEVER COME BACK!"_

_And with those last words, Tad bolted out of the room, but not before glancing back. The blonde's dark blue eyes met with his. _

The preppie swallowed hard, wiping away the tears that were now rolling down his face. He felt like the sorriest bastard in the whole world. He shouldn't have done it. He knew he shouldn't have. If only Parker were here. Maybe he'd know what to do. He was the only one who could heal the pain that was aching in the boy's heart.

Tad glanced down at his watch. It was eleven o'clock. Curfew had just started so the cops would probably be out by now. Gathering himself together, he made a dash for his home, hoping that Hailey wouldn't do anything crazy that night.

- - -

When the amber-haired prep arrived at the Harrington House the next morning he was piled with millions of questions from his peer group. Justin Vandervelde wat the first to ask.

"So? Did you cheat on that poor girl with that bitch Lily?" His voice sounded eager.

"Yes." Tad replied rolling his eyes to the side.

"Did she cry?" Chad asked curiously.

Tad nodded.

He let out a sigh as the preppie clique cheered and shouted in happiness. They might have been joyful about this, but Tad sure as hell wasn't. In fact, the boy felt absolutely disgusted with himself. If Parker saw him right now he too would be displeased with him. Parker. How long had it been since the black-haired boy left the living world?

Tad recalled the moment when he stood in the cemetery. He remembered the look of sadness in his friend's eyes as he took the dagger and stabbed himself. The boy's stomach gave a funny lurch.

'Damn it, Parker. Why the hell did you have to die? Rachel wouldn't have wanted this for you.' he thought to himself.

A cold hand gripped his shoulder. Tad immediately snapped out of his thoughts, glancing up at Gord, who had a look of question on his face. The amber-haired prep batted his hand away and turned his back to the group.

"Tad? What's wrong with-"

But he was already dashing up the stairs to his bedroom before Justin could get his words out.

He slammed the door behind him and threw himself onto the bed, burying his face into his puffy white pillow. Tad hated them. He hated every single one of them. He hated Derby the most for forcing him to cheat on Hailey. The boy's heart hurt deeply inside because of the trouble he now caused for her. She already had a harder life to deal with. The worst part was that he didn't really love her. He hardly even knew her at all.

Tad turned on his side and stared at a picture of him and Parker standing near the beachhouse. A smile formed on his lips as he gazed at the black-haired boy. It was almost impossible to get over the death of his best friend. But he had to be strong. He couldn't lose control like Parker did for Rachel.

Tad let out a soft chuckle before closing his eyes. It was sort of strange and yet kinda funny. His guilt for Hailey was just like the guilt Parker must have felt for Rachel. The prep just let another sigh escape his mouth. Then he drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

**Author's note: Please R&R! I really hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A Crime That Cannot Be Forgiven **

"Alright boys. Tell us what happened."

Tad and his rival Peanut Romano sat apart from each other. They both had bloody cuts lining their faces. For a moment or so, the two boys remained silent, but Tad was the one to break it.

"He started it." he said in a pompous-like manner.

The greaser snorted, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Really? That bastard friend of yours was the one who started it last time I checked."

Peanut crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. Tad boiled. He knew exactly who Peanut was talking about. It was clear from the way the greaser spoke. The prep rose from his chair and advanced on him, voice rising with each step he took.

"Don't you dare call Parker a bastard! Understand, you little fucker!"

A smile formed on Peanut's lips. Rage was building up inside of Tad. His fists clinched. The police officer quickly stood up and stopped the boy before he could swing a fist.

This wasn't going to be like most cases for a professional cop to handle. He knew that this case was one that needed to be handle carefully. If not, there would be blood spilled just like last year.

"Spencer, right?" The officer raised an eyebrow at the prep.

Tad nodded, his eyes locked on the greaser's.

"You're dismissed, son."

Peanut's smile vanished. His eyes narrowed in disgust at the man. Now it was Tad's turn to smile. He gave Peanut the finger before sauntering out of the room.

- - -

The rest of the day went pretty good for him. Well, that was until he came home that evening after a long round of bets at the boxing gym. Tad didn't really expect to hear the news. Nor did he want to hear it in the first place.

As he made his way to the door of his humble abode, his mother came bursting from it and rushed over to the boy.

Tad, who was slightly startled, approached his mother and asked, "What's wrong? Did father do something to you?"

He sighed in relief when his mother shook her head. That was a first. Usually, caused most of the chaos that was in Tad's life. But he could tell that it was something much worse.

It was probably from the look in his mother's eyes. Or the way she spoke to him.

"Tad, sweet heart, you know that girl you used to date?"

The prep's throat tightened. He nodded slowly. Why was this about Hailey? Of all the subjects to talk to him about, why did it have to be about her?

"She's...she's..." Ms. Spencer's voice shook. "...in the asylum."

Tad's eyes widened. His face went whiter than a sheet.

"W-what?"

"She's in the asylum. I don't know how. Some said she was trying to poison her own father."

Immediately the prep turned on his heels, dropped his backpack, and bolted down the street. He heard the crys of his mother from behind, but ignored this and kept going. His heart raced faster as he made his way through the streets of Old Bullworth Vale. His mind full of thoughts screaming regret and guilt.

How the hell did this happen? Why the hell would she do this? She was behaving just like Parker did that year ago. He acted rash and ended up killing himself for it. Now it was happening again, but this time it was his ex-girlfriend.

'Damn it, Hailey. Curse you.' he thought.

After running as fast as he could, Tad had finally reached the Happy Volts asylum. He felt chills going up and down his spine when he approached the gates.

"Let me in! Come on, you damn orderlies!" Tad shouted at the top of his lungs.

He caught the attention of a tall brown-haired orderlie passing by.

"Kid, you're not allowed to come in. This is a home for the mentally unwell, you know." he said.

Tad's eyes narrowed in disgust. Who the hell did he think he was? Telling Tad Spencer, _the_ Tad Spencer_,_ what to do. He thought up an excuse that he always used when it came to adults.

"You better let me inside or I could easily get your ass fired." the prep said sticking his nose up as if to show superiority, but this act failed because the man was much taller than him.

Still, he gained entry. No surprise though. His I'll-fire-you gig worked everytime.

Tad entered the fairly large building, and once he was inside he searched the hallway for the room where Hailey was locked up. Sure enough, he found her, which was a miracle in his case. His eyes were a glow with happiness. Hailey's, however, were burning with hate when she saw him.

"You," she hissed. "What the hell do you want?"

The amber-haired prep's smile quickly vanished.

"You're not happy to see me? I came to rescue you."

The girl scoffed at this.

"Please. You rescue me?"

"Excuse me?" Tad glared darkly at her.

She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Her voice was full of anger.

"So, is this just another joke? Just another laugh you can get out?"

"W-what? What are you-"

"Don't play stupid with me!"

Tad flinched. Never had he seen her look this pissed at him before. The way she looked when she saw him with Lily was angry, but this one took the cake. She was really hurt. He could tell.

"Hailey...I..."

He couldn't think of anything to say. Why couldn't he though? He wanted to spill his feelings to her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for acting like a total bastard. But the words wouldn't come out.

Hailey smiled cruely before turning to face him, saying, "I knew it. You're just like all the other bastards I've dated. I should have known when you spoke to me in that dumbass accent of yours."

Ouch. That was a hit below the belt. Tad shrugged this off with a cock of his head and said, "Hailey, stop beating around the bush and tell me how the hell you got here."

"Why should I?!" Hailey snapped causing the prep to wince slightly. "You wouldn't care! You care about your stupid reputation!"

"That's not-"

"Look at yourself! When I was dating you I noticed you were so insecure! You wanted to impress those damn little snobs!"

The boy's lips tightened. He froze completely.

Hailey's expression changed. Her eyes switched from burning anger to deep sadness. She smiled weakly before glancing down at her shoes, saying, "I loved the way you poured your soul out to me. You know, that day when your father hit you so hard that you got a black eye? I was happy you confessed your feelings to me."

Tad's turned his head, unsure of what to say to her.

"You made me feel like I could tell you anything. In fact, that was the person I fell madly in love with."

The girl's dark blue eyes met with his. Then she turned away from him again and said, "Go now. I'm done talking to you."

When she turned her head Tad Spencer was gone.

**Author's note:** Thank you, a yuri-who-loves-yaoi for the review! I really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Peanut sat alone in his bedroom staring blankly at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a photo of Johnny working on his bicycle. The short greaser took out a bottle of beer from under his bed and sucked it dry.

That was the seventh beer he had drank tonight. He couldn't stop though. He was too depressed to do anything. Ever since the death of his best friend Peanut had been a lost soul.

His eyes narrowed as the image of Parker Ogilvie stabbing Johnny flashed across his mind. The look of satisfaction on the prep's face made Peanut's blood boil. He hated him. Everything about that black-haired prep made him sick.

What he didn't like the most was that everyone at school considered Johnny a bastard after finding out what he did to Rachel. They called him a monster, but Peanut knew he wasn't.

Peanut knew the real reason why Johnny did what he did. It was pure jealously.

_"Larry, I'm going out tonight." Johnny said as he made his way to the door._

_"Why?" Peanut raised an eyebrow in question._

_But his friend didn't respond. With that Johnny gathered some beers and sauntered outside. Peanut looked through the foggy window and saw him get into his black mustang, slamming the door shut behind him. Then he drove off. _

_The smaller greaser seemed very concerned about his leader so he went outside and followed his leader on his red BMX bike. Where Johnny led him was least expected. He was slightly startled when he saw the boy's car parked outside Rachel Patterson's apartment. What the hell was Vincent doing? _

_A few seconds later he spotted Rachel coming out of the building. She looked like she had been crying. Peanut's eyes widened when he saw her get into the car. After that, the black mustang made it's way down the road again. Strangely it was leaving New Conventry._

_'Oh well. What harm could he do, right?' Peanut thought. _

_But he was wrong. At about midnight, Johnny came back to the tenaments and told Peanut about the car wreck. Tears were building up in his leader's eyes. _

_"A-And...Rachel?" Peanut's throat tightened._

_"She's...she's dead."_

Peanut knew that Johnny was drunk when he drove that night. But why didn't he stop him? Maybe Rachel wouldn't have died. Johnny really loved her. More than that Parker Ogilvie guy. That's why he did what he did. Johnny wasn't bad. He was just trying to convince the girl that he wanted her to be with him. She didn't need to hang out with that Parker guy if she had given him a chance.

Peanut stared back at the picture of Johnny before taking another beer bottle from under his bed. Then he started drinking again like crazy. He wouldn't cry. Peanut Romano never cried.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to clear up the reason why Peanut hated Parker so much! You should read Drive, the first book, to understand how this all got started. Anway, review! PLZ!


End file.
